


Werewolf.exe

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Artificial Intelligence, Cameos, Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Meet-Cute, sbmasquerade, sterekbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: The world's newest topic conversation is Synths- Synthetic Lovers created by a special blend of magic and technology, people can literally create their own loversStiles has been one of the lucky few selected to attend a lottery that, if chosen, will give him the chance to participate in this new opportunity....That is, if he doesn't fall for one of the other participants first





	Werewolf.exe

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of Sterek Bingo 2019- "Masquerade" <3 I completely blame this MEP for this
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dnfRb5DQM1g

Modern technology was certainly a magnificent thing

So was modern magic, incidentally

And when combined? You ended up with the biggest, most controversial creation of the decade- probably longer than the decade honestly but Stiles hesitated to say it was the biggest one of the _century_

L Corp had partnered several years back with the Japanese based companies Kaiba Corp and Kuchiki House to create the newest advancement in Companionship Technology- The Perfect Partner Synthesizer

If you thought shit like Siri and Alexa were advanced, these things were _unbelievable_

Stiles had been drooling over the very _announcement_ of these things since the moment he heard of them last year, when they were still in the "perfecting" stages

For obvious reasons, KLKM- the initials the three companies had decided on for the project, Stiles still wasn't sure what "M" stood for though- had kept everything quite mum until the first "product" was done, but even after that, it had taken over a year before they were ready to present to the public

For obvious reasons, the project was highly criticized and controversial

L Corp and Kaiba Corp had combined their highly advanced technology with Kuchiki House's highly advanced magic to create a synthesized human being- or, you know, optionally, _not_ human, not everyone had to have a human partner, but that aside

The three models that had been completed had been run through just about every test imaginable and proved with certainty that there was, essentially, no difference between them and people- biologically or otherwise

Well, except ofcourse for the superpowers but that wasn't the point

The three subjects were not only biologically sound- right down to the ability to reproduce, wich had caused an entirely _new_ level of controversy- but they clearly had souls as well

Every amount of AI related test available had proven that they were completely sentient and strongly capable of complex emotion, ofcourse the big question was weather or not that equaled a soul but depending on who you asked, the Kuchiki heiress who was in charge of the magic properties involved in the project had somehow managed to actually _create_ a soul

Word was that in the magical community, she was being absolutely shredded, even worse than the way the scientific community was ripping apart the L Corp and Kaiba Corp CEOs

Stiles felt kind of sorry for them, he had never understood why people were so against scientific advancement if it wasn't hurting anyone

Sure, this _could_ be used for the wrong things by the wrong people, like creating super soldiers or something, but there was so much legal red tape surrounding it and all three partners had assured repeatedly that they completely owned the rights to the project, no potentially nasty shareholders involved, and the guy from Kaiba Corp had once gone on record as saying that he personally would rather destroy the project than let a government or military entity get ahold of it- something that couldn't have gone over well with the Kuchiki girl, as her family had a long military history behind it, including herself, but that was the problem with having several strong, rich personalities crammed into one project he guessed

Kinda reminded him of when he was in highschool and he had to do a project with Jackson Whittemore, Danny Mehalani, and Lydia Martin....

Yeah his opinions had been flushed down the toilet

Anyway, all of this culminated into an actual point here: The Party

To promote their project, KLKM was hosting five parties across the world- in Domino City Japan, Karakura Town Japan, National City California, and County Wicklow Ireland- the current residences and birthplaces respectively of the creators- as well as, by lottery, Rio de Jainero Brazil

These parties would raffle off PPS programs to four lucky raffle winners at each location, and all invitations were _also_ raffle winners

The partners wanted to make absolutely sure that this event was completely fair and wasn't going to be determined by someone's wealth or status, likely for the sake of honesty and making sure that it didn't fall immediately into the wrong hands, as well as the sake of spreading out the program to as many different people as possible

Stiles had, ofcourse, dropped his name in the bucket at his local game shop- a holder of plenty of Kaiba Corp products and thus a location to pitch into the raffle- and had crossed his fingers as hard as possible

He'd even started buying good luck charms and casting luck spells too

National City wasn't that far from Beacon Hills, he could get there in half a day by train, so he had a real shot of actually getting to the party if he just got an invitation

Ofcourse as per usual, _that_ was the caveat, he doubted he would get an invitation, he just _hoped_ that he would

And it looked like that hope would finally pay off....

"Stiles! A package for you!"

Package?

Stiles couldn't remember ordering anything recently....

Maybe it was a belated birthday gift from Aunt Judy?

Rushing eagerly downstairs, he thanked his father quickly and grabbed the big yellow envelope the sheriff was handing to him

Tearing it open, assuming it was from Aunt Judy, he was rather surprised when he found a few stacks of papper and a large, thick, holographic golden ticket with his name printed on it...

What...?

_Dear Mr. Stilinski,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to the KLKM Lottery Masquerade Party, to be held on Saturday, May 18th, at 7 P.M., at the Orange Tree Convention Center, Ballroom C, National City California, please be informed-_

**HOLY. _SHIT_!!!!!**

...

Wait a minute did it say "masquerade party"??

 

~+~

 

The night of the ball had finally come- and yes, he was calling it a ball, because you couldn't say "masquerade" and then say "party" instead of "ball", it just wasn't right- and Stiles could barely hold himself together

He had made sure to dress his best, in a nice suit with tails on the coat, and an elaborate raven themed masquerade mask

He had to admit, he looked pretty damn good

He still wasn't sure why there had been an insistence on wearing the masks, but whatever, it really wasn't his place to judge, he was about to go in there and hand-make a spouse after all, he had no room to judge anyone in this business

"Ticket please?" boomed a low, deep voice

Stiles looked up, giving a shaking, nervous laugh as he stared at the fucking _giant_ of a dude guarding the door

"Right here my freindly .. large.. dude!" he grinned anxiously, presenting the man with the holographic ticket, wich was immediately scanned against a hand-held scanner of some kind, before being given back to him

"Don't lose that, and good luck to you, Mr. Stilinski," he said as he lifted the literal velvet rope in front of Stiles to let him in

"Yep, thank you!" he breathed anxiously, giving him a set of finger-guns before practically _running_ into the building

Finding the ballroom was pretty easy, it was on the first floor and had a big sign out in front of it reading _KLKM Corporation Masquerade Party_

He wanted to talk to whoever was in charge of these invitations and explain to them the importance of using "ball" instead of "party".... but that could come second to creating the love of his life

Ofcourse, that brought him back to the same question he'd been mulling over for the last three weeks since getting the invitation

What did he want out of this?

Part of him wanted to design a model after Lydia Martin- his never quite requited crush- but ... part of him also thought that would be pretty creepy and he had really tried to give up his creepy ways after that time he bought Lydia a big screen TV for her birthday and she told him to get off her lawn

Ofcourse over the years their relationship had really improved, they were freinds now, and he really shouldn't be trying to create this thing after her, _especially_ due to being freinds

He really needed to start from scratch, but the problem with that was not knowing the answer to the very first question the synthesizer would ask: Gender

He wasn't sure what he should ask for, male? Female? Maybe even non-binary... was that an option?

Could he request a different orientation than what they start with? Could he ask for something really specific like ... male with feminine features or something like that?

How would this even work? Would he take the program home and email them the results? Would he do it on the spot? Oh god what if he had to do it wile everyone was watching!?

"Excuse you!!"

Blinking suddenly, Stiles stumbled back and shook his head, realizing he had bumped into someone

The guy was kinda pretty from what Stiles could tell, tall, with dark hair and the most stunning hazel-green eyes Stiles had ever seen behind his silver wolf-esque mask

Stiles swallowed, his face flushing a little as he stared at him

"Um, sorry..." he mumbled, taking note of the guy's irritated expression

Wow, he could give Seto Kaiba's resting bitch face a run for it's money

"It's fine, just... please watch where you're going," he sighed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a handkerchiff

Only then did Stiles notice that the guy was holding a drink that he had apparently spilled on himself when Stiles ran into him

Oh... that's why he was acting so crabby....

Stiles would have been PISSED if he'd stained his ~~rented~~ suit and then got picked from the raffle...

Best case scenario, he'd be meeting three of the biggest geniuses in the world with a stain on his suit, worst case, he'd be meeting three of the biggest geniuses in the world _and_ his true love with a stain on his suit

....

_wiiiiiiiiiiiiince....._

"Sorry about that man, really,"

"It's fine," the stranger mumbled back again

Now Stiles felt bad...

"Can I uh, atleast replace your drink for you? What'cha got there? Champagne?"

"Sparkling cyder,"

Oh, another guy who didn't drink, that was kinda neat

"Oh ok cool, where-"

"There's a table behind you,"

Stiles spun around, and indeed spotted a long table full of drinks and small hoursdovers, like cocktail weenies and and fruit cocktail and shrimp cocktail....

Alot of cocktail stuff, is the point

Stiles gave a salute, heading over to the table and grabbing two glasses

So what if this guy was technically his competition?

That didn't mean Stiles couldn't be civil

"So where're you from uh....-??"

"Derek,"

"Derek! Where're you from?"

"Beacon Hills,"

It was a good thing Stiles hadn't picked up the drinks yet, or else he would have certainly dropped them

"What? No way!! Dude, that's where I'm from! How do we not know eachother!?"

"I just moved back after being gone for a wile,"

"Oh really? Where're you living now? I live over on Maple,"

"I'm actually right outside of the city, just off of Lotus Valley,"

"Really? I thought the only house over there was the old Ha-... wait... Derek.. _Hale-_ "

"Right, but please keep that quiet, I'd prefer not to make it known that I'm here,"

Blinking in surprise at the fact that the most eligible man in the city- probably the entire fucking country- was here to win a raffle to create his dream mate, Stiles slowly nodded

Yeah he could see why Derek wouldn't want that getting out

"So how come you're here? I mean, you could have anyone you want, why go through all this trouble?" he asked curiously, handing a glass to Derek before picking up one for himself

"Just because I have people throwing themselves at me for sex, it doesn't mean any of those people are interested in an actual relationship, or, for that matter, that I'd be interested in them, you'd be shocked at how few people are actually decent to be with, personality wise,"

"Ohh trust me, I would NOT be surprised," Stiles huffed irritably, taking a sip of his drink

"Then that answers your question,"

"Still though.... I mean, aren't there tons of good people crawling all over you too? You're sorta the entire package dude... how does that not attract good people too?"

Derek shrugged, sipping at his own drink

"You could easily ask the same thing to the people who created this thing, they're four of the most beautifull, intelligent, and successfull people in the world, yet they felt obligated to do this instead of just ... going on Match.com or whatever,"

"Well, I guess, but- wait what do you mean four? Aren't there are only three corporations who worked on this?"

He was almost sure of it....

Everything he'd read only mentioned the three of them

"Yes, but there are four _people_ , Yugi Muto technically works for Kaiba Corp but he pitched in as much work as the other three, so they made him a fourth partner, that's why the initials are-"

"KLKM... M for Muto, ok, I get it now, isn't he that champion gamer? The one who's never lost a tournament?"

"That's him, you keep up with gaming?"

"A little bit, I'm surprised that you do though, I always thought you were more of a jock,"

Derek snorted, rolling his eyes and taking a longer sip of his drink

"Just because I like playing basketball, that doesn't mean I was a jock, I like chess just as much,"

Stiles felt his lips twitching up into a grin, his eyes sparkling a little bit

"You're a chess fan too? Sweet, I never meet other chess fans,"

"Well you have now, ah..?"

"Stiles!! Stiles Stilinski!" Stiles chirped immediately, grinning from ear to ear as he picked up a cocktail weenie

"The sheriff's kid?"

"Yep, that's me,"

"You've grown," Derek pointed out

"Yeah, so have you Mr. Beard," Stiles teased playfully, biting the little tiny hot dog off of the toothpick

Derek looked like he was going to say something else, but the sound of a bell ringing snapped their attention away from the conversation at hand and forced them to focus on the stage instead, where a beautifull young brunette was currently standing at the microphone

"Good evening everyone, now that all of our guests have arrived, I'd like to officially thank you for joining us at this presentation, it means the world to us all that you're willing to give our technology a try, despite the controversy that's been surrounding it, we've entered all of your names automatically into a lottery basket and each of us will be pulling one name from the basket to _ensure_ complete randomization, the drawing will take place in one hour, we encourage you all to keep mingling, but if you're interested in asking some questions, we'll be holding a Q&A pannel in about five minutes, there are seats up here closer to the stage, and we'd like to stress that we welcome _all_ questions about the project, nothing is taboo, we promise, with that said, if you're interested in asking anything during the Q&A, please have a seat, as we'll be starting soon,"

"Oh I am _so_ doing that, I've got a BILLION questions," Stiles grinned, picking up another couple of cocktail weenies for the "trip"

"I don't think they'll have time for a billion, but I've got a few of my own, I'll join you,"

"Cool, wanna sit together? Beacon Hills natives, we've gotta stick together don't we?"

"I suppose you could say that," Derek smirked back, following Stiles to the second row and settling in next to the witch as Stiles himself sat down and sucked down another gulp of his drink

"So, where do werewolves stand on this project anyway? I mean, you guys are pretty traditional about the concept of mates aren't you? I mean, my buddy Scott is one, but he was bitten, so he wasn't raised in the culture, and he's pretty unsure about this project,"

Derek huffed slightly in amusement and rolled his eyes, leaning back and cross one leg neatly over the other

"Well keeping in mind that all werewolves don't share the same opinion-"

"O-Oh I didn't mean to imply-"

"I know, I'm just teasing, generally speaking, the community is pretty divided, some are still very traditional about mates, others are of the opinion that whatever promotes breeding is a good thing, and since these ah... partners... are capable of reproduction, those people in our community aren't bothered, actually, I'm surprised _you're_ here, aren't witches pretty pissed about this entire thing?"

"Well, alot of them are, but only because of the fact that they think Rukia Kuchiki is dabbling in dark magic now, they think she either created souls out of an Abyss, or necromanced them, both of wich are HIGHLY illegal, but nobody can prove it so there's nothing they can do,"

"What's an Abyss?" Derek asked, eyebrows pinched in confusion

"It's... kind of like a magical junkyard? Unused energy gets stored there, you can use dark magic to supplement your own energy by pulling from an Abyss and creating concentrated energy, some believe that's how she created new souls, she just Frankensteined energy together,"

"So why is that illegal?"

"Because the energy is 'dirty', it's unused for a reason, it's like... when a house is cleared of negative energy, the negative energy goes into an Abyss,"

"Oh..." Derek mused, reaching over suddenly and plucking one of the cocktail weenies out of Stiles' hand

"Hey, get your own!!"

"I just wanted one," Derek replied with a teasing smirk, shrugging as he popped it in his mouth

Stiles glared, wrinkling his nose, but said nothing more as he leaned back against the back of his chair

" _Anyway_ , it's especially heinous 'cause the Kuchiki family is famous for strictly only using light magic, and Rukia herself is so great with manipulating light magic that they call her _Snow White_ , ya' know, 'cause purity?"

"Huh..."

"Yeah, so this was a double betrayal, basically, is how alot of witches feel about it,"

"Did anyone consider that maybe she created souls from scratch?"

Turning suddenly to look beside him at the new voice, Stiles took in the image of a beautifull young blonde in a long pink dress with a slim, feathery pink mask resting over a pair of glasses

Why didn't she just take the glasses off and wear contacts...?

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation, I just uh... well, I hear this conversation so often..."

"It's ok," Stiles smiled politely

"I've never heard of anyone being able to create a new soul, that's basically why, she'd have created an entirely new form of magic, wich is obviously not impossible but ... it's just new, and hard for alot of the magic community to accept,"

"Oh... that makes sense," the girl nodded slowly, biting her lip and fiddling with her purse a little

Huh, she must have been nervous

"I really hope people leave her alone soon and start accepting this as a new facet of life, I really don't think it's going away anytime soon,"

"It's probably not, we're entering a new era here, but ya' know how people can be, I mean, there are still racists and homophobes out there for fuck's sake, ofcourse they're going to judge these people too," Stiles noted with a shrug

"I know... it's just sad..."

Stiles wanted to comment on that to some degree, to offer her some level of comfort, even if it wasn't much, but he didn't have time, as the brunette from before was now back on stage to announce that the Q&A was officially beginning

"Hello everyone, I'd like to welcome you again to KLKM's Q&A session, before we begin, a breif introduction, I'm Lena Luthor, head of L Corp, the gentleman next to me is Seto Kaiba, the head of Kaiba Corp, and beside him is the head of Kaiba Corp's gaming department, Yugi Muto, finally on the end is Rukia Kuchiki, vice president of Kuchiki House,"

Oh, now Stiles could see who Derek had mentioned earlier

Sitting right between the six-foot-tall _giant_ of a CEO and the 4'11 _pixie_ of a girl from Kuchiki House was Yugi Muto, barely an inch taller than the girl next to him- if anything at all- but lean with soft features and far more filled out than he had been the last time Stiles had seen him

Huh...

"So how did a gamer get involved with this project anyway?" Stiles asked curiously, his eyebrows pinched and his face expressing clear confusion

"Well, like I said, he works for Kaiba Corp, rumor has it that he helped with engineering the program design and Kaiba let him on as a fourth partner, over the time working on the project, they apparently fell in love,"

"You're kidding... so they aren't even using one of their own products?" Stiles asked in surprise

"I never said that," Derek smirked back

"And not that the people created by this project are _products_ to be used," the blonde from Stiles' other side noted, much to his surprise

Weird, he'd never heard anyone else correct him before...

"But I get what you mean,"

Stiles nodded slowly, the gears in his head turning a little as he turned back to Derek

"Soooo they're poly? That's neat, I mean, I'm not, but it's always neat to see healthy multi relationships, I mean I assume that it's healthy, is any of this healthy though? I mean, these people are literally _created_ to be romantic partners for somebody else, suited specifically to their designs, doesn't that bring out the same kind of moral questions that love potions bring about? Concerning consent and stuff?"

Was he being horrible here?

Was he forcing someone to be in love with him by virtue of creating them?

Maybe he shouldn't participate in this after all-

"It's not like that," the blonde noted again with a small smile

"Synth people have the ability of choice and the ability to fall in love with someone.... or _not_ fall in love with them, no one is forced to do anything, and there have already been some Synth people who haven't fallen in love with their creators and were uh... 'released'... into society, so to speak, I mean all Synth people have to check in with L Corp for check ups and stuff like that every month, but there are now Synth people in society who nobody knows are Synth,"

"Wow..... that's so interesting... you must REALLY be into all of this, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm a HUGE Lena Luthor fan so as soon as I found out she was involved, I kept track of it," she noted, holding her hand out towards the witch

"I'm Kara by the way, it's nice to meet you,"

"Stiles, nice to meet you too, and the big guy next to me is Derek,"

"Nice to meet you too Derek," Kara waved politely, earning a quiet nod and wave from the werewolf in return

Only at this point did Stiles realize that people had started asking questions, wich immediately tore him away from the conversation around him and prompted him to raise his hand up high

Sadly though, it wasn't his hand that was called on

_"How much will the product retail for and when will it be released?"_

"We're looking for a locational release in July, where cooperating locations such as Kaiba Land theme parks and L Corp owned properties will have on site creation booths, wich will be a thousand dollars USD to participate in, we're planning a widespread retail release in October across thirty-five countries wich will be two thousand," Lena answered

Huh, that wasn't as expensive as Stiles thought it would be...

_"How long does it take to create one?"_

"Once the propper documents have been filled out, it takes roughly twelve hours for the Synth to be born," Seto responded curtly

Twelve hours...

That was incredibly short

But it also meant that he likely wouldn't be going home with someone tonight, if he won

To be fair though, he didn't even know if he'd be able to create one right now anyway, what if they had to open those on-location kiosks or whatever they were first?

He might not get anyone for over a month in that case...

But that was fine, he didn't mind waiting for his perfect partner

Love was eternal, after all, he could wait a few weeks

"What are options for species optimization?"

It was with startling realization that Stiles noticed that it was Derek who was speaking

Huh, so that was what he wanted to ask...

Or one of the questions anyway

"We have every species currently on Persons Rights Records, as well as customizable options," Yugi answered, before Lena stepped in to answer as well

"To demonstrate what we mean by that, I'd like to invite my own girlfreind, Kara, to show us a little of what she can do,"

Stiles had never in his _life_ been more shocked than he was when Kara stood up from behind him and made her way to the stage to gave Lena a kiss

Wow...

Synths really _were_ indistinguishably human, he'd had no clue...

Surely enough though, a moment later, the pretty blonde was demonstrating exactly what Lena had meant by "customizable"... as she levitated off of the stage and picked up the entire metal-frame lottery basket in one hand, seemingly effortless

"Incredible...." Stiles mumbled, his hand slowly lowering, figuring he'd put it back up when the demonstration was over, and turning his attention to Derek

"Do you think you'll do that? Get your's with superpowers or whatever?"

"I don't know... I think I'd prefer just to meet another werewolf, if I'm choosing, that is," Derek mused, clearly distracted by what was happening on stage

"Ah, yeah, that makes sense, ya' know to be honest, I'm pretty fond of werewolves, maybe I'll do that too, not totally sure if Ii want someone else who can do magic, I know how tricky magic can be, you know?"

Derek was going to speak, but before he could, Stiles just- ... continued

"I mean, I've gotta make sure they aren't human because humans are way too fragile, and they have shorter lifespans, oh hey, do you think the lifespan rate is customizable too or do you think it depends on the species you select? You know what? I'm going to ask that, that's gonna be my first question,"

Poor Derek didn't even get the chance to answer, because Stiles' hand shot up again as soon as Kara's demonstration was over- at wich point she took her mask off and settled down in a chair next to Lena, adjusting her glasses more comfortably as she did

He wondered if that had been the point of the masquerade, so that Synth people could hide in plain sight.... probably

Luckily, as soon as Kara was settled and it was Rukia's turn to take a question, she apparently took pity on Stiles' eagerness and nodded in his direction

"What are lifespans like for Synth people? Are they customizable too or dependent on the species?"

"Lifespan is dependent entirely on species, we discussed having a customizable option but for the sake of preventing a species of perma-immortal beings, we decided against it,"

Oh huh....

That made sense, he had to admit

"So you're still thinking of getting a werewolf then?" Derek teased as someone else's question was chosen by Lena

"Um, yeah, maybe, I really like my freind Scott you know? And werewolves aren't exactly indestructible but they're pretty hardy,"

"Gee thanks," Derek snorted mockingly

"Well you know what I mean, I just.... I don't want to fall in love with someone and then they die before I do, you know?"

"Yes... I do know,"

Oh, shit, had Stiles said something wrong? It sounded like Derek had personal experience with this

Was that the real reason why he was here? To recreate a lost love?

Stiles had heard about that, apparently one of the winners in Japan had done that...

"You don't sound too sure on any of your options," Derek noted a beat later, evidently stopping Stiles' train of thought and making the other man huff and wrinkle his nose in annoyance

"I ... have ideas! I'm just confused and bisexual and alot of options sound good to me!"

"You're bi too huh?" Derek asked with a small smirk, and when he said "too", Stiles just about lit up like a Christmas tree

He had just sort of assumed Derek was straight, knowing he wasn't was a HUGE feather in his hat

"Yep, have you decided on gender yet? I mean, how do you choose?"

"Well, I personally have a preference for men so that's what I'm choosing,"

"Got it, yeah, ok then, that sounds like an idea," Stiles noted

"I always go back and forth on if I'm bi or pan actually, ya' know, because I'm not sure if I really have a preference or not and I define the difference between bisexuality and pansexuality as weather or not you have a preference in gender or if you're just an equal opportunist?"

"Makes sense," Derek nodded

"But I heard of bisexuality first, when I was a teenager, so that's kinda what I went with..."

For the rest of the Q&A, Stiles and Derek talked

They just..... talked

About anything and everything

It was the first time anyone had ever let him talk like that, uninterrupted, and really held Stiles' interest too

It wasn't a one-sided conversation after all, Derek had had plenty to say too, and by the time it was over and the bell had rung to signal it was time for the drawing, Stiles had actually become rather disappointed

He had wanted to talk to Derek longer, and now there probably wouldn't be a reason for that...

"We'll answer the last question we called, and then get on with our drawing," Lena explained, much to the roaring cheers of the audience

_"Miss Kuchiki, your Synth's name is Ichigo right? Did you originally program to be a girl, and that's why you had that name picked out?"_

By this point, the other two Synths who had been hand-crafted for the people on stage had showed up, and confirmed with definition that Stiles' suspicions were correct- the masquerade theme had been specifically to disguise Synths in plain sight

Now two male Synths were on stage with Kara, sitting with their respective creators, and the orange-haired one sitting next to Rukia looked like he could kill whoever had asked that question- much to Rukia's increasing amusement as she practically roared with laughter

"I don't get the joke," Derek said quietly under his breath

"'Ichigo' in Japanese means 'strawberry' so it's usually a girl's name, the main charector of this magical girl series called Tokyo Mew Mew is named that," Stiles explained with a snicker

"Ohh..."

That was the other thing Stiles liked so much about Derek

He was incredibly knowledgeable and answered a bunch of questions for Stiles, but also wasn't afraid to ask questions of his own

It was a nice little give-and-take going on

"I would say that's probably a yes," snickered the Kaiba-created Synth- a very pretty, but also quite short, male Synth with copper skin and ruby red eyes

Of the three, Stiles would honestly say he was probably the prettiest, even if his hair was some kind of spikey, three-toned disaster that clearly had been modeled after Yugi Muto's

The three Synths that were on display were so vastly different though, not only in appearance, but in personality, in intelligence, in interests and in how they acted around their creators...

Kara practically thought Lena had hung the moon, she stared at her with the biggest, starriest eyes Stiles had ever seen, he wished someone would look at him like that....

Atem, the Kaiba Corp synth, teased Seto constantly and was teased by him in return, but treated Yugi as if he could do absolutely no wrong, and seemed ruthlessly devoted to both of them, Stiles wished he had someone who had that sort of loyalty to him.....

And Ichigo, the Synth who looked like he was about to kill an audience member, bickered almost constantly with his creator, but would also evidently murder anyone who so much as looked at her the wrong way, and seemed relatively quick to follow through with whatever she asked of him, the bickering was obviously just playfull, it was clear by his devotion that he loved her deeply, and Stiles wished someone would love him like he loved her....

In the end, actually seeing the Synths in action only made him question his choices even more, and he was suddenly glad that he may not have to design his own Synth on the spot, if he was chosen

"Hey Derek?" he asked quietly as Lena finally walked over to the raffle basket and began turning the handle

"Hm?" Derek hummed back, not taking his eyes off of the stage

"If we both win, will you tell me what you're designing your's to be like? I'm just ... really curious,"

"Ofcourse," Derek promised, swallowing nervously as Lena drew the first name, and within any hesitation, Stiles suddenly reached out and grabbed his freind's- because he totally considered Derek a freind now, thank you- hand and gave it a tight squeeze

His heart was thundering in his chest, his nerves were blown up, waiting on her to unfold the papper was KILLING him

"And our first winner is.... Viktor Nikiforov!"

Damn, ok, one down, but that was ok! He still had three chances let!

And the silver-haired guy who sprang up excitedly and rushed to the stage seemed pretty damn excited for this so he couldn't even say he was disappointed

Seto Kaiba was the next one to draw, wich he seemed utterly _thrilled_ about ~~not~~

Once again, the nervousness returned, and Stiles felt like he was going to vibrate out of his skin

"The second winner is Regina Mills,"

Yeah, he sounded pretty enthusiastic there

Stiles huffed quietly, watching as a slightly older woman stood up and smiled as she made her way to the stage

Great, now it was down to the last two slots, if he and Derek didn't BOTH get these, then one of them wouldn't win at all...

Stiles swallowed as he watched the next drawer move to the raffle basket, squeezing Derek's hand tighter as he gave the basket a few spins and reached in to draw a name

"Our third winner is Miss Cheryl Blossom!"

Shit....

That meant that either he or Derek was going to lose- and that was just assuming that they didn't _both_ lose...

He had to respect the third winner's plaid game though as she stood up- red and black, always nice

He swallowed tightly, letting out a shaking sigh as he waited for the final drawer to make her way to the basket, giving it a few strong spins before reaching in to draw a name

Stiles was practically _shaking_ at this point, and he felt sick to his stomach

"And our final winner is... Willow Rosenberg!"

.....

It wasn't him

It wasn't him....

For a moment, he felt an incredible weight of sadness and disappointment fall against his shoulders as he watched the excited redhead rise to her feet to join the others on stage

He swallowed, inhaling deeply and trying to keep himself calm

Then, he suddenly felt someone squeeze his hand, glanced beside him, and noted Derek's very sympathetic expression

"I'm sorry," the werewolf said quietly

"I know how badly you wanted this,"

Stiles licked his lips, shrugging a little and smiling at his new freind

"It's ... really, it's ok," Stiles assured him with honesty

"I'm fine, I uh... I guess I should probably wait until I have a more definitive idea of what I want anyway,"

"Probably," Derek agreed with a nod

"Sorry for you though, you probably came into this alot more prepared than I did,"

"I wouldn't necessarily say that, it's fine, I just.... wanted to give it a try," he shrugged, standing up as people slowly began to file out of the ballroom

"Soo..... I'm in National City for a couple of days,"

"As am I," Derek nodded

"Well um... since we're both alone here- I assume?"

Another nod answered that question and proved Stiles right

"Then we've got no pressing matters, right?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Derek agreed

"Good, then uh... maybe... you'd like to get coffee? I mean, I know I'm not a Synth, but I don't know... we had alot of fun talking to eachother,"

"That we did, coffee sounds great," the wolf smiled back, keeping his fingers locked around Stiles' as he allowed the witch to start leading him out of the ballroom

Derek may not have been what Stiles himself personally designed but....

Maybe he didn't need to do the designing himself to find a perfect guy


End file.
